


Writing

by teleen



Series: Bedroom Games [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was writing on him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing

Jack was writing on him again.  Ianto realized it the moment he awoke, though part of him must have been aware of it before then, for he’d unconsciously positioned his body to give Jack more access to his flesh.

The felt tip pen traced soothing patterns across his back, oddly never tickling, just covering his skin in an ocean of comfort.

Jack wrote on him in a language unknown on Earth, a language that might not even exist elsewhere in this time.

It didn’t matter, though.

All that mattered was what he felt when Jack took the time to write.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also wasn't originally in this series, but it fits, so I'm adding it.


End file.
